Remember Me, and Live On (Will be rewritten)
by AyatoSakamakiOtaku
Summary: Royalty AU. Levi is the prince of Shiganshina. When his Uncle takes over the kingdom, Levi and his siblings are forced to live inside the castle walls without ever leaving for fear of his secret being revealed. After five years of this, Levi is accused of committing treason against the crown. For what and for why? He couldn't figure it out. He just hoped he got out of it alive.


**Hey guys! Happy New Year! This fic I sort of dreamed up. It was bothering me so I had to write it down. Levi might be a tiny bit ooc but other than that...enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan**

* * *

The kingdom of Shiganshina had thrived for many long years. It had been a peaceful kingdom where the king had loved his people and the people had loved their king. The king had a lovely wife and five beautiful children. However, the king's brother had been greedy and corrupt. He killed his brother and the queen and took the throne for himself and made his own wife the new queen. When he died, his son would take the throne. The previous king's children continued on living in the castle, but they were not free. Not really, as they could not leave the castle. Their uncle had forbidden it because he was afraid that someone would figure out that he had killed his own brother.

And so five years went by and the children of the previous king continued to grow. Levi grew into a capable heir to the throne while his uncle ruled his kingdom. At age 18, he was a silent, strong, and stubborn young man that kept to himself but cared deeply for those he loved. He was a little over 5 foot 2 inches, with midnight black hair, and sharp features. His deep voice was soft, and he often wore a very stoic mask to cover what he was thinking. The only person that could make him break his mask was his youngest brother, Eren. His piercing silvery gaze only scared those who didn't really know him, and it often frightened his Uncle and Aunt.

Farlan, at age 15, was a very levelheaded and calm young man. He had soft grey eyes, and pale brown hair. The family could see that Farlan would grow taller than his older brother.

Eren, only 8 years old, was the baby of the family. He was very passionate and always excited. He loved all of his older siblings dearly, but Eren idolized Levi. There was a connection between the two that all of the others could clearly see. Eren had soft, dark brown hair, and bright teal-green eyes.

The three brothers had two sisters as well. Petra was a year older that Farlan, age 16. She was a bright girl with an enthusiastic personality. Her amber colored hair matched her amber eyes, and they brought out her pretty smile.

Isabel was 13. She had short red hair that she wore in pigtails, and she had bright green eyes. The youngest sister was always enthusiastic and always confident. She never hesitated to defend her family even when it got her into trouble.

During those five years, after the death of their mother and father, Levi often found himself sitting on the roofs of the castle during the nighttime. He gazed up at the stars long into the night, and when he didn't return to their shared room, his two brothers would come up and find him. Farlan would sit down next to him on one side, and Eren would sit next to him on his other side. He would wrap his forest green cloak around the three of them, and he would tell them stories about many things: stories about the world outside the castle walls, about the previous king and queen, their parents, about the myths and legends that lied deeply hidden in the stars. He often told of how one day they would leave this place, and they could start over as a proper family with Petra and Isabel too. He would tell those stories until Eren leaned on him and fell asleep. He would lift Eren up and carry him back to their room, Farlan trailing not far behind.

It was there that the castle guards came for him.

Eren had begun to fall asleep as Levi told about their father and his many adventures. He froze in the middle of his sentence when he felt their presence on the roof. Slowly standing, he turned, keeping his brothers behind him and out of harm's way. "What do you want?" He asked calmly, his blank mask slipping back into place.

Farlan pulled Eren close as Levi stood to protect them.

"Prince Levi, You are now under arrest for high treason against the king."

The leader stepped forward, one of his blades raised at the prince.

"Tch. And what was this act of treason?" Levi was not in the mood to deal with his uncle's goons.

"You spoke of the previous king." He said dead serious. "That is an act of treason."

"Are you serious?" He rose an eyebrow. "I cannot speak of my own father?"

"Enough talk." A soldier stepped forward to take hold of the prince, but the hand was slapped away.

"What the hell?" Levi took a step back. "I have every right to speak of my parents." He brought his hidden knife out into the open.

"If you don't stand down, we will hurt the younger princes." The leader threatened.

Levi turned to look at his brothers. Farlan had stood and had woken up Eren. He held the younger boy with wide, frightened eyes close to him. Farlan looked at Levi worriedly.

Levi had no choice. He sighed inaudibly and let the knife drop from his fingers. It clattered on the ground and the soldiers swarmed him. They took his wrists and secured them behind his back with a pair of shackles.

Levi was shoved forward, but he refused to stoop to their level. He kept his head held high as they pushed him down the stone steps and down to the castle dungeon.

"Levi..." Farlan trailed off as his older brother was led away. He could have gotten away, he _should_ have gotten away, but instead, Levi had protected him and Eren.

* * *

The trial took place the next morning. Levi walked calmly into the throne room, hands cuffed behind him, a guard on either side of him. They stopped before the king and the soldier to his left hit the back of the prince's knees with the flat of his blade causing them to buckle. Levi grimaced slightly as his knees hit the stone.

He turned his head as he heard a small growl. His silvery eyes met Petra's amber eyes. Isabel held her back after the quick shake of his head. As he met his uncle's eyes his stoic mask reappeared.

"Let's begin, shall we?" The man said with a sly smile. He was adorned with so many jewels, it was impossible not to see the greed in his heart and mind. "You, Levi, my nephew, spoke of the previous king. Do you deny it?"

"I spoke of my father." He replied nonchalantly.

The king faked a worried frown. "That is treason, my dear boy."

Levi gritted his teeth. "I am _not _your dear boy."

The frown became real. "Do not address your king in such a manner, _boy."_ He spat.

Levi knew this would be the last straw. "You are not my king, Uncle. I am the rightful heir. This kingdom belongs to me." He looked his uncle in the eye. "You killed my father. You are the one who committed treason."

There was an outbreak of whispers as the court protested what the prince had said. "The king? Kill his own brother?" "Impossible." "Is it true?" "No way!"

"Silence!" The king banged his fist on his wooden throne. "You!" He brought an accusing finger up to point at the prince. "Prince Levi, you have commented multiple acts of treason against the crown. You will be executed at dawn."

Levi was as stubborn as a mule, and his face remained as calm as ever, but when he felt Eren's arms wrap around his neck in a hug, his eyes widened with fear.

"Eren no!" Farlan called. "Come back!"

"Uncle! Levi can't die!" Eren begged. "Please don't let Brother die!"

"No, Eren." Levi breathed. "Be quiet. Go back to Farlan." He shifted in Eren's arms so he could see the boy's face. "Please, listen to me. He'll protect you."

"But, Levi!" Eren protested.

"Eren!" The two escort soldiers roughly pulled the young prince off of Levi.

Eren cried out at the rough treatment.

"Bastards! Let him go!" Levi jumped up and over his chains, and held a fighting stance with his hands now in front. "Let. Him. Go." He looked absolutely menacing.

Slowly Eren was released, and immidiately he ran to the light haired teen. Farlan hugged the boy close, and Levi visibly sagged in relief. Eren was safe for now.

Again, the oldest prince was swarmed and with a guard to each arm, he was forced to kneel before the king again. "I have made my decision." The king folded his arms across his chest. "You will be stoned to death."

Levi let his eyes slide shut. _No. _

_"_No..." Isabel breathed almost inaudibly.

"Dismissed." The king waved his hand at the crowd.

Levi was pulled from the throne room to live his last night hidden underground, without the view of the stars.

* * *

The following morning came too quickly for the prince's liking, and the next thing he knew, Levi was being led to the execution grounds to be stoned...by his own family.

What had even happened?

The soldiers released his wrists only to place a short chain on his ankles. He could move no more than a foot in any direction, and then he was left alone in the heat of the rising sun.

One by one his siblings came out to see him. Petra came first. "Oh Levi!" She cried and hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you, Petra." He smiled sadly. "Don't cry over me." He cupped her face in his hands. "You have to be strong. Protect them. You and Farlan have to protect them."

She sniffed quietly. "I-I will do that." She threw her arms around his neck again. "I love you, Levi. This isn't fair."

"I know it isn't." He shut his eyes to stop the tears he knew were waiting to come. "I love you too. Goodbye, Petra."

Next was Farlan.

"Farlan." Levi spoke. "Leave this place. You, Eren, and the girls. Run. Don't come back."

"Levi, I-I don't understand." He took a small step backwards.

"It's only a matter of time." Levi's voice dropped. "He'll go after you one by one. With me gone, you are the rightful heir of the kingdom." He watched Farlan's eyes widen. "Don't come back until you're strong enough to take back what is yours. Understand?"

He nodded.

"Good." He hugged the light haired boy. "You'll be a good king someday. I love you, Farlan."

"Farewell, Levi,"

Third was Isabel.

Isabel was a bright, enthusiastic girl, but she cried that day. Levi held her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Please, Isabel. Don't cry." He begged over and over again.

"I-I don't want you to leave us!" She begged him to find a way out.

He watched her sadly. "I'm sorry...Isabel, I love you. Don't ever forget that."

She continued to cry...

Last but not least was little Eren.

He kneeled down in front of Eren. "Listen to me." He grasped the back of the boy's neck. "Break free from this place. The land outside of these walls, outside of this cage, is your birthright."

Eren's lip trembled. He was too young to handle any of this. He pulled the boy into a hug. He felt Eren's little arms cling to him.

"You have to fight to live. Understand me? Fight to live." Levi stood and unclapsed his long, forest green cloak from his shoulders and placed it in his brother's arms. "I love you, Eren." He trembled himself now. He was most definitely scared. "Go. Run. You mustn't watch this."

Eren took a few steps backwards. "I-I love you, Levi." He wasn't exactly sure what was happening, or why it was happening, but he knew he wouldn't see his oldest brother again.

"Farewell, Eren, my brother."

The boy, no older than eight winters old, took off running. Not once did he look back as he ran through the castle gates with nothing but his brother's cloak in his arms. He didn't stop when his siblings called his name from behind, but they followed him. As soon as they reached the gate, the first stone was thrown.

* * *

**Yeah I know it was kind of a sad ending. I wrote it exactly as I had dreamt it. Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought. **


End file.
